1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus and a method for driving the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a technique to selectively use ejection port arrays in a recording head that has a plurality of ejection port arrays provided with a plurality of arranged ejection ports through which ink is ejected.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a recording method of an inkjet recording apparatus, which is a recording apparatus employing a nonimpact recording scheme, uses a heater in a printing element. In the recording head of this scheme, driving pulses are applied to the heater in a nozzle to provide thermal energy to the ink, causing a phase change to the ink. Thus, film boiling pressure of the ink is caused to eject ink droplets from the ejection ports toward a recording medium. The heater is provided in a printing element board joined to a support member in which an ink channel is formed.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-105632 discloses a technique to address a problem of a variation in ejection characteristics among ejection ports in a recording head in which a heater is used. If such a variation appears as unevenness of density, appropriate density correction is performed in the disclosed technique even if the appearance of the unevenness of density differs. Specifically, density correction is performed by selecting an appropriate density correction table depending on the kind of images to be recorded.